(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a donor substrate and a manufacturing method of an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display using the donor substrate.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, display devices including OLED display are widely used for the characteristics thereof, e.g., lower energy consumption and high visibility.
In such display devices including OLED display, a method of patterning a color to a light emitting element is typically used to realize full color of the display device using the OLED, and a realization effect of full color may be determined based on a method of providing an organic layer of the OLED display for determining the color of the light emitting element. Methods of providing the organic layer in the OLED typically include a deposition method, an ink-jet method, and a method of laser induced thermal imaging (“LITI”). In the method of LITI, light emitted from a laser is converted into thermal energy and a transfer layer is transferred to the OLED by the converted thermal energy to provide the organic layer in the OLED.
In such a method of LITI, a donor film including the transfer layer is typically used for forming the pattern in a substrate of the light emitting element by converting the light into thermal energy. The donor film may have a structure in which a base film, a light-to-heat conversion layer, and a transfer layer (e.g., a pattern-directing layer) are sequentially deposited. The donor film selectively includes an intermediate layer between the light-to-heat conversion layer and the transfer layer to effectively prevent a material included in the light-to-heat conversion layer from being spread into the transfer layer.
In the method of LITI, when the laser is irradiated to the donor film, the light energy of the laser is converted into thermal energy in the light-to-heat conversion layer and a volume expansion of the light-to-heat conversion layer and the blocking layer is generated by the thermal energy, and thereby the transfer layer is transferred to the substrate of the OLED by the volume expansion.